Un souhait mélancolique
by Lilany
Summary: Le Prince des Hayenthes, Kallian, est à cette période un jeune homme destiné à devenir empereur. Mais la naissance de sa petite sœur Melia va sans doute bouleverser bien des choses.
1. Chapitre 1 : Une ombre parmi les plumes

**Petite Note de début :**

Salutations à tous les fans de Xenoblade Chronicles ;) J'ai terminé le jeu, il y a quelques temps et j'ai finalement décidé d'entamer une première FanFiction sur ce magnifique jeu que nous a crée Monolith Software. Elle sera sûrement longue donc il va falloir que vous soyez adeptes de la description pour pouvoir apprécier cette fic. J'ignore si ce chapitre là est long parce qu'il y a un petit "prologue" récapitulant un peu des parties du jeu mais je pense que les prochains chapitres peuvent tout aussi avoir la même allure que celui-là.

J'ai déjà bien des idées quant à la suite mais il faut que je prenne le temps de tout organiser cela (ça se bouscule un peu trop dans ma tête...).

Bien, ensuite, l'histoire ne se passe pas durant la génération Shulk & co, mais bien avant. Elle sera axée sur l'enfance de Kallian (Ô grand Prince des Hayenthes !) et la naissance de sa petite sœur Melia : ce qui nous fait environ 70 ans avant l'apparition de Shulk et ses amis (et peut être moins pour Riki et Dunban ). Pour ceux qui n'ont pas fini le jeu, je vous conseillerais de le terminer avant de lire puisqu'au cœur de cette Fanfiction, il y aura quelques informations importantes qui ne sont dévoilées que vers la fin du jeu.

A part cela, la fic est destiné à tout public averti.

Pour terminer, si vous repérez quelque chose qui ne va pas (erreurs, incohérences, etc.), je vous suis toute ouïe :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Une ombre parmi les plumes<strong>

* * *

><p>Le voile obscure et étoilé de la nuit venait d'engloutir tout Bionis comme il le faisait chaque soir après que le soleil n'ait exposé tous ses puissants rayons. Désormais, le froid et l'obscurité dominaient l'atmosphère et certaines créatures sortaient de leur tanière, décidément affamée après s'être assoupi toute la journée. Néanmoins, la majeure partie du Titan de Bionis s'en allait retrouver le monde des songes avant d'affronter un nouveau lendemain. Quelques lumières ressortaient parmi toute cette épaisse noirceur et cette brume qu'apportait le climat presque glacial ; elles provenaient d'une immense construction en hauteur et qui surplombait la mer d'Eryth omniprésente qui l'entourait. Cette dernière restait calme, elle aussi endormie par l'éveil de la lune et elle se contentait de refléter toutes ces sphères brillantes, jaunâtres et bleuâtres comme dans un miroir, sans la moindre ondulation qui puisse déformer ces lueurs. Située à bien des mètres au dessus de cette masse d'eau silencieuse, la capitale d'Alcamoth restait fidèle à elle-même ; la vue de celle-ci donnait l'impression qu'elle vivait même durant la nuit et que le sommeil de ses habitants n'empiéterait pourtant pas son activité. On avait laissé toutes ces lumières non pas seulement pour enjoliver sa vue mais également pour montrer sa puissance par le fait que cette ville ne s'éteindrait jamais. De plus, cela restait un plus pour les insomniaques. En effet, certains de ses habitants travaillaient de nuit dans le cadre d'explorations sur des îlots de la mer ou en quêtes de bestioles qui ne sortaient le museau qu'au beau milieu de la nuit. Ils n'avaient donc pas à se fier uniquement à l'éclairage du grand phare de Syrath sur le récif flottant quatre pour savoir où ils mettaient les pieds. Le grand repère de ces personnes était donc leur propre foyer.<p>

Si Alcamoth se faisait appeler capitale, c'était pour plusieurs raisons; premièrement, elle regroupait tout un peuple et deuxièmement, ce peuple existait grâce à l'organisation d'un empire qui se faisait en son sein. L'empire Hayenthe, plus exactement. Ils avaient un aspect humanoïde tout comme les Homz qui occupaient la partie inférieure de Bionis mais possédaient des particularités qui faisaient la différence entre eux et les Homz. Tout d'abord, la chevelure argentée que tous arboraient leur offrait un aspect sage et ancien mais il arrivait de retrouver quelques reflets clairs de lavande chez les femmes. Mais ces couleurs claires qui se mêlaient de blancs et de gris mettaient en valeur les plumes qui les faisaient ressembler à des anges. En effet, cela était bien une particularité spéciale d'avoir deux longues ailes de chaque côté de la tête, comme les diables que les cornes ornaient. Et puis, leur habitat étant en hauteur comme si une force invisible le tenait en l'air, cela donnait encore plus l'impression qu'ils étaient les rois du ciel et les maîtres des volatiles.

Ce soir-là, deux ailes restaient visibles à travers les vitres de la capitale impériale. Ils ressortaient autour d'un jeune Hayenthe dont le regard se figeait sur les ténèbres qui enveloppait l'extérieur. Debout, il se tenait droit, tout en haut près des escalators de la voie de Melfica qui menait aux grands jardins du peuple. Ces derniers étaient tout à fait splendides avec ces fontaines d'eau cristalline qui ne cessait de couler comme si ces mêmes écoulements étaient la source de leur vie. Mais tout ce spectacle ne semblait pas attirer l'attention de ce garçon qui restait immobile tout en observant le voile noir qui s'étendait derrière ces vitres. Il paraissait bien jeune derrière ses traits assez enfantins et sa petite taille et pourtant, il cachait derrière cette apparence environ soixante trois années d'existence. S'il était un Homz, peut être serait-il entrain d'apprécier l'étape de la vieillesse mais la race des Hayenthes permettait de vivre plus longtemps et de vieillir sur un rythme bien plus lent. Là, aujourd'hui, il avait la carrure d'un Homz âgé de treize ans.

De légers bruits réguliers vinrent briser le silence dans lequel était plongé l'enfant. Il ne se retourna pas mais il savait qui était la source de ce petit tapage qui faisait frémir ses tympans. Des bruits de pas. Ils raisonnaient de plus en plus dans les murs du Grand Hall d'entrée avant de ralentir au fur et à mesure que l'inconnu s'approchait du petit. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil discret en arrière tout en sachant exactement ce qu'on allait lui dire.

**« - Votre Altesse, il n'est pas bon de s'attarder ici durant la nuit. »**

Le dénommé Kallian se retourna, quittant ainsi la vue de la nuit qu'il avait tant observé depuis une demi-heure, qui lui avait pourtant paru être une éternité. Et pourtant, il aimait se poster ici pour observer et puis la toiture de verre de cet endroit ne lui permettait pas de subir le froid qui gelait la mer d'Eryth. Lentement, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de l'homme qui gardait un air impassible comme si tout le laissait indifférent. Il était plus ou moins un de ses valets qui devaient veiller sur lui et le surveiller à longueur de journée. Envoyés par l'empereur et la première dame de l'empire, ces Hayenthes avaient toute leur confiance quant à la tâche de prendre soin de leur fils. Après tout, ce dernier serait certainement le nouveau régent d'Alcamoth lorsque son père ne serait plus en capacité de gouverner. N'ayant pas d'autres frères et sœurs plus âgés que lui, Kallian était alors considéré comme le Dauphin de l'empire, par extension, celui qui hériterait du trône. Dégageant toujours une prestance dans ses mouvements, le jeune garçon prit la parole.

**« - J'en suis conscient, Gwidel, mais dites moi quel mal pourrait bien m'arriver ici ? »**

Gwidel lâcha un léger soupir inaudible et chercha une bonne excuse pour taire la curiosité du prince. Celui-là était certes doté d'une grande perspicacité d'une détermination sans limite mais il restait tout de même un garçon curieux, assez entêté et se fiant parfois trop à ses émotions. On pouvait le comprendre par son manque d'expérience et par ses désirs d'enfant de passer outre certaines limites imposées mais il fallait que la discipline prenne le dessus sur ces mêmes envies. Tel était le souhait de l'empereur et de la première consort.

**« - Il pourrait tout simplement perturber votre tranche d'heures de sommeil. Rentrez donc avec moi, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à votre villa. »** Répondit le valet sur un ton autoritaire.

Le jeune dauphin aurait voulu répliquer mais il sut qu'il n'était pas très bon de créer une tension avec Gwidel. Celui-ci n'était certainement pas le genre de personne à avoir sur le dos et c'était sans doute ce caractère dur qui le dotait qui avait plut aux parents du garçon. L'autre valet qui s'occupait également de lui était lui aussi qualifié mais manquaient souvent d'autorité et Kallian en profitait. Il aimait ce valet qui s'était toujours montré bienveillant envers lui mais pas Gwidel. Non, il ne l'appréciait pas et quand il en avait la possibilité, il essayait de l'ignorer ou de l'éviter. Là, il soutint le regard de cet homme avant de le suivre alors qu'il retournait sur ses pas, vers le Grand Hall. Kallian observait le décor de l'intérieur du palais et même s'il les connaissait par cœur depuis une soixantaine d'année, ces constructions l'impressionneraient toujours. La nuit, ils prenaient un aspect plus vides et plus somptueux car l'absence de la lumière du jour obligeait les lampions à tout éclairer d'eux-mêmes. En face, il percevait l'eau de la bassine qui décorait l'illustration de Bionis et de Mekonis gravé sur le bois. Le bassine fascinait toujours les regards par la turquoise qu'elle prenait et qui rappelait souvent les yeux sarcelles du jeune Kallian. Il les avait hérité de son père et beaucoup de gens aimaient voir ces beaux iris où l'on pouvait y plonger ses propres yeux. Et pourtant, le regard du petit ne reflétait pas toujours la candeur ou la bienveillance; il arrivait en effet qu'il soit impassible ou froid mais tout dépendait de son humeur. Encore dépendant de ses émotions, il était très sensible à son environnement et à chaque circonstance d'une situation.

_Ils ne virent cependant pas l'ombre qui se déplaça furtivement à l'autre bout..._

Désormais, ils étaient arrivés au bout de l'aile gauche du palais qui se terminait par un cul de sac. Et à cet endroit précis, un plateau métallisé en forme de rond se dessinait du sol et en son centre, un long et épais filament de lumière bleue se dressait, alors qu'un cercle de la même luminance l'entourait à une hauteur de trente centimètres. On pouvait retrouver ce genre de mécanisme un peu partout dans Alcamoth et dans la mer d'Eryth. Issus de haute technologie Hayenthe, on les appelait des transporteurs et comme ce nom l'indiquait clairement, il appliquait le principe physique de la téléportation. En se positionnant debout sur le plateau qui faisait office de plate forme, on pouvait quitter ce lieu et se retrouver instantanément dans un endroit différent sur un autre transporteur qui était relié à celui qu'on avait emprunté.

**« - Après vous. »** annonça Gwidel d'un geste respectueux du bras droit, une fois arrivés près du transporteur.

Kallian s'approcha du transporteur avec une mine assez morne. Parfois, il n'aimait pas les manières posées de ces gens et même si tous ces comportements restaient des notions de respect, il avait plus l'impression d'être une fille protégée par des gardes du corps qu'autre chose. Pourtant, lorsqu'il posait la question ouvertement à sa mère, sur le pourquoi il était nécessaire de le surveiller, elle se contentait de lui répondre qu'il n'était pas assez responsable. Alors, il en conclut qu'il était encore trop jeune pour s'occuper de lui tout seul, même s'il avait développé un certain côté autonome puisqu'il n'était pas souvent à la botte de ses parents.

Aussitôt qu'il posa les pieds sur le plateau métallisé, une lumière bleue entoura sa personne comme si elle lui offrait une aura. Puis, il disparut avec cette lueur tandis que son valet s'approchait à son tour du transporteur. Le voyage fut rapide, comme toujours. En moins d'une seconde, le paysage que le Dauphin percevait était fort différent de l'aile gauche du palais.

D'un coup, il se sentit apaisé et il put même esquisser un petit sourire alors que sa grande villa demeurait fièrement devant lui. Puis, Gwidel apparut à ses côtés avant même qu'il ne puisse faire un pas en avant. Ensemble, ils traversèrent une longue allée qui était une sorte d'introduction au jardin qui entourait la villa impériale du jeune Hayenthe. Cet endroit était l'un des plus en hauteur du palais et elle était presque à l'air libre. On avait simplement crée des parois de verre afin que personne ne puisse tomber dans le vide si un accident se produisait. La paroi avait une hauteur de vingt mètres et au-delà de celle-ci, c'était carrément l'air libre. Dans les jardins, on pouvait donc ressentir le climat extérieur, profiter de la chaleur ou s'enfuir du froid lorsque le ciel était d'humeur glaciale. Le grand jardin qui s'étendait à présent sous leurs pieds était soigné. Toujours entretenu, les haies coupées formaient de drôles de symboles insensées et pourtant jolis. Les quelques arbres qui ajoutaient du relief au lieu avaient déjà donné naissance à leurs fruits et à leurs fleurs. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait aucune fleur qui ornait l'herbe bien verte et fraîche du sol. Non, Kallian n'en voulait pas; les fleurs, c'était pour les filles. Il en voulait déjà assez arbres de vouloir le narguer avec ces fleurs de cerisier, donc il était tout à fait inutile d'en rajouter. Une fois parvenus jusqu'à l'entrée de la villa impériale, l'homme qui l'accompagnait ralentit le pas.

**« - Je vais m'arrêter ici. Que Son Altesse passe une bonne nuit. »** Dit-il sur un ton presque mielleux.

Le prince se tourna lentement vers lui et n'apprécia pas le soupçon d'hypocrisie qui sonnait dans la phrase de l'homme. Il avait même la nette impression qu'il se moquait de lui, et cela, il ne pouvait pas le tolérer. Après tout, il avait beau être jeune, il restait tout de même quelqu'un à qui on devait le respect. Un peu affecté par cela, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre un peu de son grain de sel.

**« - Vous me quittez déjà ? C'est triste. »** Répliqua t-il sur un ton faussement aimable comme s'il rendait la pareille à son interlocuteur.

Le valet ne répondit rien, préférant ne pas rentrer dans le jeu du jeune homme. Il se contenta de repartir sur ses pas, en silence, pendant que la porte d'entrée de la villa impériale s'ouvrit automatiquement devant Kallian. Ce dernier entra et s'étira les bras de fatigue. Ce lieu était bien le seul dans lequel il se sentait libre et où il ne se considérait même plus comme un Prince. Une grande salle à la High-Tech se tenait devant lui et de multiples transporteurs brillaient de leur lumière bleue, dans la pénombre de la nuit. Une affreuse envie de somnoler vint alourdir ses paupières mais il tenta de les garder ouvert, ne serait-ce que le temps d'aller prendre un bain. Ici, il se sentait vraiment comme chez lui, sans ces yeux observateurs de ses valets pour vérifier qu'il faisait bien ci et qu'il ne faisait pas cela. Cette surveillance, cela faisait plus de soixante ans qu'il la subissait et quand bien même en avait-il prit l'habitude, cela lui restait parfois gênant.

Posant le pied sur la plate forme d'un des transporteurs le plus à droite de la pièce, il quitta celle-ci instantanément pour se retrouver dans une salle éclairée par des lampions blancs. Il s'avança vers la grande baignoire bleu ciel qui se situait près tout au fond et il alluma un petit écran tactile qui était contre le mur. Un petit bip sonore se fit entendre et le petit eut accès aux commandes de circulation de l'eau. De son index, il pointa la température de son choix et régla plus ou moins la pression de l'eau pour qu'elle remplisse la baignoire le plus rapidement possible. D'autres options étaient présentes pour plus de confort ; il pouvait demander au système de donner une teinte à l'eau en y ajoutant des colorants ou bien de la parfumer à partir de produits de bain concentrés dans une réserve et dont s'occupaient les servantes. Toutefois, il n'y avait que les femmes qui exigeaient ces produits et quant à Kallian, il ne s'en était jamais servi. L'eau ne venait toujours pas alors qu'il appuyait sur un bouton de l'écran tactile. Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant qu'une goutte d'eau ne tombe au fond de la baignoire. Décidément, les domestiques ne faisaient pas assez attention lorsqu'elles venaient ici.

Il ôta les petites armures qui lui donnait tant son aspect princier et retira ses vêtements avant de les posa sur une petite table. D'un coup, il eut beaucoup moins chaud et il se sentit léger. Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours aimé les armures qui étaient avant tout destinés aux hommes mais l'inconvénient était surtout la chaleur ou le poids de certaines. Cela dit, ce n'était qu'une question d'habitude.

Après qu'il se moussa la peau, les cheveux ainsi que ses plumes (qu'il lava avec une étrange délicatesse), il ferma les yeux en se laissant envahir par l'eau qui le berçait avec une douceur agréable. Il savait que dans vingt minutes, il devrait rester éveillé pour rejoindre sa chambre. Et pourtant, il n'avait plus envie d'ouvrir les paupières, tellement il se sentait bien dans ce milieu. Certes, les parois acryliques de la baignoire n'étaient pas des plus confortables mais ce détail lui échappait complètement. Puis, il ne sentit plus l'eau lui caressait le cou et il finit par entrer dans le monde que son cerveau créait, celui des rêves.

...

...

...

**« - Votre Altesse ! Oh... je... Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas... »**

Cette voix raisonnait dans l'esprit du prince, encore endormi. Qui était cette personne qui osait le réveiller ? Pourtant douce et féminine, cette voix ne lui voulait aucun mal, elle s'excusait. Lentement, Kallian ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à percevoir le plafond bleu de sa chambre qu'il voyait tous les jours en se levant. Pourtant, il avait l'impression qu'il était blanc et il crut alors que sa fatigue lui jouait des tours. Et alors qu'il prenait petit à petit consciences de ses cinq sens, il s'aperçut que quelque chose était inhabituel dans sa chambre. Non...pourquoi son lit s'avérait si dur ? Pourquoi l'espace était plus comprimé ? Et puis, ce froid... il avait froid. où était donc passée la couverture ? Confus, il ouvrit grand les yeux et se leva, le mettant en une position assise sur une grande quantité d'eau.

De l'eau... Une baignoire...

Bon sang, il avait passé la nuit dans sa propre salle de bain. Surpris, il tourna le regard vers le transporteur. Une femme se tenait là avec de drôles d'appareils entre les mains. Il s'agissait d'une des servantes qui s'occupaient des tâches domestiques et chaque matin, elle venait nettoyer la pièce et vérifier la température ambiante de celle-ci ainsi que quelques vérifications par-ci et par-là. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était qu'elle ne pensait pas du tout à trouver le fils de l'Empereur dans la salle de bain, sachant qu'il dormait toujours dans sa chambre, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

**« - Sorteeeeez ! »** cria le Prince, agacé.

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et elle jugea mieux de repasser plus tard si elle voulait échapper à des problèmes. Le dos tourné, elle esquissa une grimace et elle jugea que ce n'était de toute manière pas de sa faute. Ce gamin n'avait qu'à dormir dans son lit comme tout le monde. Une fois la Hayenthe disparue, le garçon quitta la baignoire avec une certaine sensation de gêne. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dormi et qu'on le découvre dans cette posture qui n'avait rien de bien glorieuse. S'armant d'une longue serviette, il prit également son armure avec lui avant de quitter la pièce après avoir veillé à ce que toute l'eau soit évacuée. Puis, il entra dans le transporteur pour ensuite apparaître dans la grande pièce du hall d'entrée. Il jetait des regards discrets devant lui, derrière lui et sur le côté pour s'assurer que personne n'était présent. Il était hors de question que cette scène cocasse ne se reproduise, il en valait de sa fierté ! Empruntant un autre transporteur, à l'opposé de la pièce, il arriva enfin dans sa chambre où il vit que les rideaux avaient déjà été retroussés par la domestique. Quant à son lit, il était fait. Il posa son armure sur celui-là et ouvrit grandement son armoire pour y trouver de quoi se vêtir. Sans chercher plus loin, il saisit la première chose qu'il vit et s'empressa de l'enfiler pour échapper au froid qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Quelques gouttes coulaient encore de ses cheveux et s'en allaient ruisseler le long de son dos jusqu'à atteindre la serviette au niveau de sa taille. Pour un Hayenthe, il était plutôt simple de s'habiller puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'enfiler une tenue de la même manière que les Homz, c'est-à-dire, en le passant par-dessus la tête. Non, les plumes qui ressortaient de chaque côté du crâne empêcheraient les vêtements de passer donc ils avaient toujours des hauts à boutons ou à fermeture. Quant aux robes des femmes, il y avait toujours une fermeture à l'arrière pour que le vêtement puisse glisser le long de leur corps jusqu'à toucher le sol.

D'ailleurs, quand on parle de plumes, celles de Kallian étaient trempées et des gouttes mouillaient le sol carrelé. Bien contre l'idée de sortir de sa villa dans cet état, il passa un peu de temps à les sécher en les pressant contre la serviette. On lui avait toujours dit que les ailes symbolisaient la puissance, la sagesse, la liberté, la victoire ou encore la fierté d'un Hayenthe. Ceux qui en avaient de longues n'étaient pas n'importe qui et un sentiment de force s'échappait toujours d'eux. La taille variait d'une personne à une autre et en général, les ailes des membres de la famille impériale étaient plus belles et plus longues que celles d'un simple garde. Ainsi, les hommes tenaient beaucoup à ces ailes et il arrivait qu'on se moque de ceux qui en avaient de plus petites. Poussant quelques temps après la naissance, elles pouvaient pousser jusqu'à environ cent vingt cinq, selon la moyenne des habitants. Se tenant de profil devant le miroir, Kallian observa ses propres ailes qui commençaient à sécher ils avaient poussé de quelques millimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait scruté de près. Les siens descendaient jusqu'au niveau de ses omoplates mais il savait qu'un jour, ils atteindraient ses cuisses, comme son père.

Après avoir bien ajusté son armure aux bras, il quitta sa chambre ainsi que sa villa d'un pas pressé. Et là, il vit un visage qui lui était tant familier. Son valet l'attendait dans une posture droite mais il ne s'agissait pas de Gwidel. Non, à la vue de cet homme, le Prince se sentit plus détendu et apaisé. Gwidel était à son service à partir de cinq heures du soir alors que le matin et l'après midi étaient assurés par cet homme nommé Ultan.

**« - Son Altesse est enfin prête ! Elle n'était cependant pas dans son alcôve lorsque je suis passé. Cela dit, nous pouvons y aller. »** Dit-il avec énergie.

Kallian appréciait cet homme qui ne montrait aucune froideur à son égard et qui ne le prenait pas pour un enfant capricieux et inconscient. Gwidel ne lui permettait jamais de pouvoir s'amuser plus de dix minutes car selon lui, ce n'était pas convenable quant aux souhaits de ses parents. Ultan n'était pas de ce genre parfois, il lui arrivait de partager son savoir avec le prince ou de faire son maximum pour pouvoir obtenir une autorisation de l'Empereur afin d'emmener le jeune en dehors de la capitale impériale. Ces investissements ont fait que le garçon avait des affinités plus fortes avec ce valet.

**« - Ultan. Pourrions-nous visiter une fois de plus une des îles flottantes de la Mer d'Eryth ? »** Demanda t-il sur un ton presque suppliant.

D'habitude, il ne manifestait pas autant d'intérêt pour une personne à part sa famille mais Ultan était bien la seule personne qu'il pouvait presque considérer comme un ami. Ce dernier lâcha un petit rire avant de se baisser, se mettant ainsi à la hauteur du petit.

**« - Ce serait un plaisir. Mais je dois pour cela obtenir la permission de Sa Majesté impériale. La mer n'est pas sans danger et votre protection est une priorité. »**

L'enfant tira une mine de désappointement. Il comprenait parfaitement que l'on veuille à tout prix qu'il soit en sécurité mais il avait la nette impression que cela se faisait au détriment de sa liberté. En silence, ils avancèrent. Dehors, il faisait plutôt bon malgré les quelques passages du vent qui venaient refroidir d'avantage le visage du jeunot. Ils traversèrent la longue allée où l'extrémité menait au transporteur et empruntèrent celui-ci pour se retrouver dans l'aile gauche du palais. Comme chaque matin, Kallian prenait le petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa famille, dans une ambiance plus ou moins silencieuse en fonction des jours et de la qualité de la conversation. Le transporteur qui menait à la salle de banquet impériale se situait juste à proximité, derrière une porte qui s'ouvrait à l'aide d'un système intelligent basé sur une caméra qui reconnaissait les membres qui s'en approchaient pour y pénétrer. Cela était utile pour ne pas se faire déranger par des personnes curieuses qui n'appartenaient pas à la garde rapprochée de la famille. Ultan l'accompagna jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté l'aile et il devrait ensuite l'attendre pour le suivre à nouveau.

Et donc, à peine le Prince eut-il fait un pas vers le contrôle d'identité que la porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Le décor était tout aussi luxueux que le reste du palais mais le vide se faisait ressentir autour de la table de banquet qui ne contenait que des meubles peu remplies. Les murs étaient cependant ravagés de portraits et de tableaux qui montraient, du moins la plupart d'entre elles, des représentations de la Mer d'Eryth vu sous différents angles par les peintres de l'Empire. Au centre de cette salle, une longue table de banquet attirait les yeux par l'abondance en nourriture qui comblait le vide qui l'entourait. Autour de celle-ci, deux personnes étaient déjà installées et elles observaient le nouvel arrivant avec un air impassible. L'empereur Sorean Antiqua était au bout de la table tandis que son épouse, Yumea, se tenait à ses côtés sur la droite. A son approche, ses parents ne dirent rien mais Kallian crut surprendre un mince sourire sur les lèvres de son paternel. Toujours dans le silence, Kallian s'installa après avoir les avoir salué respectueusement. Il tenta tant bien que mal de cacher ses cheveux mouillés en ramenant ses mèches de cheveux en arrière mais cette mimique n'échappa pas à l'œil inquisiteur de sa mère, qui fronça les sourcils avant de dire :

**« - Mon fils, tu devrais savoir que les bains matinaux n'aident pas à une bonne présentation de soi. »**

Le Dauphin se tourna vers elle et quand il vit son regard impassible presque perçant, il baissa la tête. Sa mère était tout de même une femme effrayante et elle s'avérait avoir plus de caractère que son époux mais elle restait tout de même une mère. Et même si elle ne montrait que rarement ses sentiments, elle tenait beaucoup à son enfant. Elle désirait vraiment qu'il soit l'héritier du trône et qu'il puisse gouverner l'Empire comme un bon régent. Toutefois, l'avenir n'appartenait pas forcément à ses envies.

**« - Oui, mère, je vous prie de m'excuser. »**

Yumea l'observa froidement durant quelques instants avant que ses lèvres ne dessinent un de ses rares sourires bienveillants. Puis, elle se tourna vers l'Empereur qui terminait de déguster un bouillon accompagné d'une coupe d'eau. D'une voix forte, elle déclara :

**« - Votre Majesté, il me semble que nos systèmes aient subit quelques dérangements, hier soir. Un des membres du département des recherches m'en a fait un rapport ; une sorte de court-circuit d'après les analyses. »**

Sorean reposa la coupe d'eau qu'il avait en main et porta ses yeux turquoise vers son épouse. De lui, se dégageaient une grande sagesse et également une puissance même derrière la vieillesse qui se lisait sur les rides de son visage. Il n'était pas seulement devenu Empereur parce qu'il possédait le sang royal mais aussi parce que sa force était inégalable. A l'époque, il avait prouvé qu'il était digne de pouvoir montrer au trône et brandir son sceptre afin de guider son peuple. Tout le monde lui portait une grande confiance et dès qu'il prenait une décision, on savait que c'était au nom du bien être Hayenthe. Son arrivée au pouvoir avait amélioré bien des choses comme la structure des différents départements de l'Empire, l'abolition de certaines lois anciennes et extrémistes et la création de nouvelles.

**« - En effet, j'ai eu également écho de ce sujet et la situation a été rétablie quelques minutes après cet imprévu. »**

Kallian entendait toute la conversation mais il était très impoli de s'immiscer ou bien de lever le regard vers eux pour les écouter. Alors, il se contenta de prendre un des croissants qui trônaient sur la table pour entamer une bouchée. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, l'eau avait eu quelques difficultés à venir dans la baignoire, hier. Et il avait pensé qu'il serait de tuyaux bouchés ou quelque chose comme cela. En fait, le problème était de nature informatique. Toujours à l'écoute de la conversation, il mangea les derniers restants de son croissant.

**« - Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une chance que cet homme ait joué le veilleur de nuit au département. Sans cela, qui sait quels bouleversements nous aurions du affronter au lever. »** Conclut la première consort avec un soupçon d'ironie.

Elle lâcha un de ses fidèles rictus qui rendait sa personne si cynique. Sorean, quant à lui, resta calme et avala le reste de son bouillon. Du coin de l'œil, il observait son fils comme s'il comptait l'analyser dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il était fier de Kallian et si ses responsabilités d'Empereur ne l'obligeait pas à s'occuper de maintes et maintes affaires en permanence, peut-être aurait-il pris du temps pour lui. Néanmoins, il savait que son garçon était autonome et plus ou moins capable de se débrouiller tout seul la plupart du temps. Et puis, la présence de valets qui faisaient office de garde rapprochée devait suffisamment lui mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie. D'ailleurs, il avait l'intention de permettre au Prince de pouvoir se détendre un peu cet après-midi. Le silence régna quelques instants, le temps que chacun ne se serve de nouveau parmi cette abondance de nourriture. Puis, il se brisa.

**« - Votre Majesté, je me rends compte qu'il ne s'agit pas de l'instant idéal pour évoquer ce sujet mais, avez-vous des nouvelles de la favorite ? »** demanda Dame Yumea avec une curiosité qu'elle ne tenta pas de dissimuler.

La favorite…

Kallian ne put s'empêcher de lever le regard vers son père. En ce moment, il n'y avait plus tellement pensé vu qu'il avait de quoi occuper son esprit avec Gwidel et Ultan mais au fond de lui, des interrogations lui prenaient parfois la tête et il avait l'impression que personne ne savait ou ne voulait y répondre. L'empereur était en effet marié à Yumea, appartenant à une classe plutôt noble, qui était alors devenue une Antiqua. Il semblait que leur amour soit réel et que cette liaison n'avait aucun but stratégique à la base mais pour une raison que Kallian ignorait, son père avait fait la rencontre d'une Hom qu'il en avait fait sa seconde épouse avec son consentement. Beaucoup de monde et Kallian y comprit ignoraient pourquoi l'Empereur avait-il choisi d'enfanter cette femme qui n'avait rien en commun avec les Hayenthes. Et aujourd'hui, elle allait bientôt donner naissance à cet enfant tant attendu. Ce mélange était un rituel qui s'était déjà fait chez certains empereurs du passé mais la plupart d'entre eux n'aimaient pas se mélanger avec la race des Homz. Un certain racisme régnait chez ce peuple à plumes et les demi-sang qui naissaient d'un Hayenthe et d'un Hom étaient mal vus par la société. Généralement, on les isolait mais il était déjà arrivé par le passé que certains aient été tué par l'Ordre de Bionis, un ordre composé d'Hayenthes et qui avaient pour but de servir la terre de Bionis. Cet ordre avait été dissous et n'existait plus depuis bien des décennies mais cela, c'était ce qu'on pensait.

En somme, Kallian ne voyait pas vraiment la raison de ce mélange et il n'était pas le seul à se le demander. Il avait déjà essayé de poser la question directement à son paternel mais ce dernier ne lui avait pas répondu et lui avait conseillé de rester patient. La curiosité du Dauphin connaissait peu de limites mais il n'avait jamais osé insisté plus quand il s'agissait de ses parents mieux valait ne pas connaître leur colère. Surtout celle de sa mère. En effet, cette dernière n'avait pas été la femme la plus heureuse de ce monde depuis qu'elle avait apprit que son époux avait reprit ce rituel. L'idée même d'imaginer l'empereur dans les bras d'une autre femme, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas une Hayenthe, l'avait rendue assez acariâtre durant un bon moment. Elle avait finit par se calmer mais on ne pouvait manquer le dédain qu'elle portait à l'égard de la favorite.

L'empereur resservit sa coupe à l'aide d'une cruche d'eau en argent, avant de se tourner vers elle avec un léger scepticisme.

**« - Je suis surpris que sa situation vous intéresse, Madame. Son état s'est stabilisé, d'après le médecin de la cour. Il a eu recourt à certaines plantes médicinales d'origine Nopon et ainsi, les douleurs de la favorite se sont vites estompées. »**

Le visage de Yumea se durcit un peu mais elle parvint à afficher un sourire radieux et pourtant faussement aimable.

**« - Je vois. J'espère que la naissance de l'enfant se fera sans trop d'ennuis. »**

Reprenant une bouchée de son petit déjeuner, la première consort voulut tout de même rajouter quelque chose mais la présence de son fils la gênait. Il y avait certains sujets dont il n'avait pas à en connaître le contenu. Il avait beau être plus ou moins mature, il restait physiquement un jeune homme qui entrait à peine dans la phase adulte. Alors, elle attendit qu'il ne finisse sa coupe d'eau avant de lui adresser la parole une seconde fois.

**« - Kallian, il serait temps de rejoindre ton tuteur, tu ne crois pas ? Je ne pense pas qu'il serait satisfait que son apprenti arrive en retard. »**

Le concerné soutint le regard de sa mère et acquiesça en une révérence. Il savait qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps mais si on lui demandait cela, c'était qu'on voulait qu'il s'en aille afin d'aborder des sujets sérieux auxquels il n'avait pas à prendre connaissance. Cela arrivait souvent d'ailleurs, mais cela lui était égal. Dans un mouvement de grâce, il se leva de sa chaise et quitta la salle à manger impériale.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de fin :<strong>

Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'au bout, je vous remercie d'avoir passé du temps à la lecture de ce premier chapitre. :) Comme il s'agit du début de l'histoire, il n'y a pas énormément d'action, ce n'est qu'une situation initiale. Mais je pense que vous avez dû cerner les éléments qui allaient apporter une ampleur au récit. Je compte exploiter cela prochainement ! Cela prendra sûrement du temps, en vue de mes études, mais je ne vous laisserais pas sans suite rassurez vous ! ;)

Je vous dois aussi quelques explications à propos du choix de ce thème abordé. Tout d'abord, j'aime beaucoup le monde Hayenthe; dès que j'ai vu la Mer d'Eryth pour la première fois, j'en ai eu le souffle coupé et je crois même que je préfère ce décor à celui de la jambe de Bionis (peut être car j'aime le soleil, le ciel bleu et le paysage typé plage ? 8) ). Bref, dès que j'ai eu envie d'écrire, mon choix s'est directement porté sur cet Empire de têtes à plumes.

Ensuite, je dois vous avouer que Melia est mon personnage préféré du groupe de Shulk et que j'aime tout autant son grand frère. Ils ne sont pourtant que demi-frères et pourtant, ils s'apprécient. En aucun cas Kallian n'aurait rejeté Melia comme l'aurait fait sa mère. Il brise un peu le stéréotype du prince capricieux qui va magouiller car il n'a pas eu sa couronne. Non, vraiment, c'est un grand homme, ce Kallian ! :) D'ailleurs, si on doit parler de son enfance, je l'imagine plutôt curieux, suivant de grands principes dictés par son père, ne se laissant pas marcher sur les pieds (d'où la petite hostilité avec Gwidel qui se montre assez stricte avec lui), et écoutant parfois un peu trop ses émotions même s'il reste calme de nature. Ce côté émotionnel, je l'ai trouvé lors de la cinématique où Yumea propose que Melia aille à la Nécropole pour prouver qu'elle est apte à diriger. A ce moment-là, son fils montre carrément qu'il s'y oppose et j'ai trouvé cela intéressant de lier son opposition au fait qu'il tenait vraiment à sa soeur. Sinon, je le vois aussi avec des tendances têtues qui pourraient s'apparenter au fait qu'il ne soit pas le meilleur des diplomates (si si, il le dit à un moment qu'il n'est pas réputé pour sa diplomatie !).

Bref ^^ Nous nous revoyons donc au prochain chapitre :D


	2. Chapitre 2 : Lueur verte

Hello ! Comme promis, voilà le chapitre 2. Bonne lecture à tous ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Lueur verte<strong>

* * *

><p>Comme il s'y attendait, Ultan l'attendait à l'entrée et il avait l'air plutôt absorbé par la vue d'une jeune femme Hayenthe qui ressortait d'un des transporteurs de l'aile droite du palais. Mais il dut cesser de la regarder lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul ; le prince venait de sortir et il lui sembla que le temps était passé bien trop vite depuis son absence. Le valet s'inclina devant son maître et lui demanda s'il était prêt à se rendre à ses leçons particulières du matin. De toute façon, Kallian n'avait pas le choix : même s'il n'aimait pas forcément y aller, les cours en eux-mêmes s'avéraient intéressants mais le reste demeurait... effrayant. Et dans le reste, on pouvait inclure son tuteur. Il avait beau être doué dans tout ce qui était spirituel, la concentration et le maniement d'Ether ambiant, sa personnalité était loin d'être douce. Il ressemblait à Gwidel mais peut être en pire. Pourtant, il était un vieil ami de la famille et cette dernière semblait bien l'apprécier. Lors de certains dîners, il était convié et c'était le meilleur moment pour faire le point sur la progression du jeune prince. Cela faisait environ dix ans qu'il suivait cette formation qui allait faire de lui un mage hors pair. Il s'avérait être doué pour les sorts offensifs et défensifs mais en ce qui concernait les sorts de soins et de soutiens, cela n'était pas satisfaisant. Quoi qu'il en soit, un grand potentiel se manifestait tout de même et de lui même si son mentor n'aimait en faire l'allusion. En vérité, il n'avait pas envie que son apprenti ne prenne la grosse tête avant d'avoir pu atteindre un niveau plus haut. Alors, il passait son temps à le gronder, à jouer l'insatisfait dans le seul but de faire progresser le jeune plus efficacement. Toutefois, ce comportement faisait que Kallian ne l'appréciait pas et il lui arrivait parfois de lui répondre sous le coup de colère, alors qu'il se faisait sans cesse rabaisser.<p>

Nos deux protagonistes s'éloignèrent de l'aile gauche et et approchèrent rapidement le cœur du Grand Hall. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde à cette heure-ci et la plupart d'entre eux surgissaient d'un transporteur avec beaucoup de dossiers entre leurs mains. Ce Grand Hall n'était pas seulement l'entrée du palais mais il jouait également le rôle de l'endroit qui unissait une bonne partie des salles du Ministère de la cour à l'aide des transporteurs. Ainsi, les ailes droites et gauches se composaient principalement de ces technologies de téléportations. Néanmoins, il faut savoir qu'ils ne peuvent pas être empruntés par n'importe qui car certains étaient munis d'un système d'identification qui permettaient à certains d'avoir plus d'accès que d'autres. En général, ceux qui bénéficiaient de plus de la moitié de ces privilèges étaient la garde impériale et les membres haut placés du Ministère qui nécessitaient l'accès aux bureaux de leurs départements. Mais la destination de Kallian n'était pas un des transporteurs du Grand Hall : en effet, ils emprunteraient la voie de Melfica. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers l'extérieur du palais, le prince fut accueilli par les gardes et les passants avec des salutations respectueuses. Il leur rendit cela par une légère inclinaison de la tête ou par un mince sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne regretta pas d'avoir quitté le palais puisqu'à la voie de Melfica, on pouvait admirer la toute puissance du soleil qui s'abattait sur cette contrée. Il y avait quelques nuages qui donnaient un aspect plus cotonneux au ciel mais jamais ils ne venaient perturber la lumière du soleil en se plaçant devant lui. Ce temps n'était pas tellement étonnant vu qu'on était en période de chaleur, par le printemps qui avait intégré les horizons.

La capitale d'Alcamoth était comme enfermée dans une sphère ovale en verre et pourtant, on ressentait tout de même la fraîcheur des extérieurs à travers des orifices d'aération situés en hauteur.

Kallian et Ultan empruntèrent l'escalator qui menait à l'étage inférieure de la voie de Melfica. Chacun resta dans son silence alors que les bavardages lointains se faisaient entendre.

Une fois parvenus jusqu'en bas, ils continuèrent leur pas sur un des chemins de marbre blanc qui se dessinaient sur la flore. Là aussi, le décor était soigné et c'était ce qui faisait le côté prestigieux de l'empire. On ne négligeait aucun détail dans cette matière et on avait embauché les meilleurs paysagistes pour pouvoir offrir au peuple entier une vue mirifique de leur foyer. On y avait planté des arbres à fruits, de multiples genres de fleurs, des haies, on y avait placé des statues, des bancs, des fontaines ou encore des bassines d'eau rectilignes. En somme, la voie de Melfica avait de grands airs de parc et c'était là que la plupart de la population se détendait quand chacun refusait de rester chez soi. Là, ce matin, il y avait certainement moins de gens que l'après midi et le prince appréciait ce petit vide qui s'installait. Non pas qu'il était agoraphobe mais il aimait le calme et il tentait de supporter le boucan. Et puis, là, il était à l'abri des trentaines de paires de yeux qui le regardaient comme s'il était en lui-même un spectacle à ne pas manquer. Sa mère aimait le mettre en avant et quand l'Empereur s'exprimait au peuple, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de placer son fils vers l'avant. Mais lui, cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela et à vrai dire, il en avait déjà assez avec la pression qu'on lui faisait depuis bien des années. Après tout, on l'avait élevé pour qu'il puisse régner un jour sur Alcamoth donc l'éducation n'avait aucunement négligé les bonnes manières ainsi que la discipline.

Ils s'approchèrent progressivement de la fontaine de l'espoir, située tout à l'Est de la cour. Non loin de celle-ci se situait un transporteur de lumière rouge qui menait directement à une tour que habitait le tuteur de Kallian. Alors qu'ils passèrent à côté de cette fontaine, Ultan décida de briser le silence qui commençait peut être à peser lourd pour une personne aussi loquace que lui.

**« - Votre Altesse ? Savez-vous quand se déroulera votre prochain examen de niveau ? »**

Le jeune homme tourna le regard vers l'eau fraîche de la fontaine qui tombait en chute comme une cascade. Il y avait pensé il y a quelques jours de cela, à son examen. Son mentor lui avait plus ou moins expliqué qu'il arrivait à la fin de sa formation de niveau actuel et que s'il réussissait avec brio l'évaluation qu'il lui ferait faire, sa prochaine formation de niveau supérieure aurait lieu.

**« - Dans une semaine, un peu près. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup m'entraîner en dehors de la capitale mais on m'a refusé ce souhait. »** Répondit-il sur un air contrarié, tout en levant le regard vers son valet.

Il voulait montrer à son accompagnateur à quel point il lui était nécessaire de pouvoir exercer ses talents de mage alors qu'une évaluation approchait. Et puis, il voulait tellement retrouver le contact naturel d'en dehors.

**« - Il est tout à fait normal qu'on vous refuse ce genre d'excursions, Votre Altesse. Cela est loin d'être un jeu d'enfant à la Mer d'Eryth... beaucoup de nos frères ont disparu alors qu'ils effectuaient des missions pour sécuriser la zone. Certains étaient même plus expérimentés que vous et... »**

Le prince leva la main, et le valet se tut. Il n'avait rien contre lui mais ce dernier parlait trop et rabâchait toujours la même chose à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait ce genre de demandes.

**« - Ultan, je te remercie de ta franchise... Oui, il est clair que je ne suis encore qu'un enfant qui ne sait guère se défendre, qui va se cacher derrière les gardes et qui est aussi fragile qu'un bébé. Je l'ai bien compris. »** Répliqua t-il sèchement.

Que sa vie soit précieuse parce qu'il était important dans la hiérarchie de l'empire, il le comprenait. Mais qu'on lui prive de certaines choses qui lui étaient importantes psychologiquement, cela devenait lassant à ses yeux. Ultan baissa la tête, peu fier d'avoir manqué de tact.

**« - Ce n'est pas que ce je voulais insinuer. Je ne nie pas votre puissance ni ce dont vous êtes capable de faire mais... »**

**« - Si je suis si puissant que tu le dis, alors l'affaire est réglée. Cesse de jacasser pour un rien ou tu vas finir par être aussi désagréable que Gwidel. »**

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'homme Hayenthe ne dit rien, ne voulant pas entamer un désaccord qui les mettrait en froid durant un moment. Il lâcha quelques mots que lorsque le garçon emprunta le transporteur rouge. Il lui avait souhaité bonne chance pour ses leçons et lui avait rappelé qu'il viendrait le chercher dans une heure et demie.

Lorsque Kallian apparut au milieu de la plate forme d'un transporteur, il n'était plus à la fontaine de l'espoir mais dans une salle ronde gris métallique où un décor de faisceau lumineux de toutes les couleurs lui fit face. Il était ébloui par tant de lumières qu'il avait du mal à percevoir où ils mettaient les pieds. Et oui, son maître des arts aimait beaucoup les fantaisies et il en abusait même. Quoi qu'il en soit, passer parmi ces faisceaux n'était qu'une routine. Tous les jours, il suivait le même chemin il tournait à sa droite et ouvrait une lourde porte d'un bleu métal. C'est ce qu'il fit. Et quand il la franchit, il sentit l'habituelle odeur de renfermé qui caractérisait le long corridor qui menait directement aux appartements de son tuteur. Pourtant, il y avait des petites fenêtres qui diffusaient la lumière à cet endroit mais visiblement, on n'avait jamais eu l'idée de les ouvrir pour évacuer les vieilles odeurs. Cela dit, le Dauphin n'en fit pas une fixette et il se contenta d'avancer d'un pas assuré jusqu'au au bout du corridor. Et là, il emprunta une autre porte sur le côté où une plaque d'argent en lettres noires indiquait _« Salle de classe »._ Durant un instant, il hésita. Peut-être était-il venu trop tôt et que son maître ne voudrait pas être dérangé quinze minutes plus tôt que d'habitude. Il frappa trois petits coups...

…

…

…

**« - Qui DIABLE ose venir me déranger à cette heure-ci ? »** Tonna une voix dure et masculine.

Ce n'était certainement pas un accueil à faire quand un Prince arrive mais Kallian ne s'en offusqua pas. Il connaissait tellement bien son tuteur que ce genre de coups de gueule ne lui faisait aucun effet. Qu'il soit le fils de l'Empereur ou pas, ce grand mage lui parlait comme il parlait à chaque jeune élève qu'il élevait. Et oui, notre petit garçon n'était pas le seul à suivre les bons conseils de ce professeur. Seulement, il suivait ses leçons, isolé des autres qui étaient inclus dans des classes d'une quinzaine d'élèves chacune. Ces derniers allaient faire partis, plus tard, de l'élite de l'Empire mais avant cela, ils avaient du chemin à faire. Les classes étaient formées en fonction du niveau des enfants mais jamais on avait approché Kallian de ceux-là. Apparemment, le fait qu'il ne soit pas n'importe qui dans la société avait joué contre sa petite vie sociale. De ce fait, il n'avait pas vraiment de réels amis. Il y avait quelques exceptions, certes, parce qu'il fréquentait certains enfants dont les parents étaient proches de la famille impériale. Ils avaient plus ou moins un statut proche de celui de nobles et ils se démarquaient par leurs privilèges administratifs, judiciaires et exécutifs. Les enfants de ces gens-là, notre protagoniste ne les aimait pas trop. Il les trouvait trop hautains à son goût et il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient sympathiques avec lui uniquement car il était le fils de Sorean Antiqua.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Un vieil Hayenthe se tenait derrière et il était plutôt surprenant et pas qu'à cause de sa barbe longue et blanche. Si tout le monde arborait des vêtements assez clairs, sur les tons blancs, gris et bleus, cet homme lui, ne respectait pas la mode actuelle. Vêtu d'une longue robe de mage couleur pêche avec des motifs de fleurs rouges et violettes, d'un châle jaune, de sandales rouges et de grosses lunettes noires qui dupliquaient la taille de ses yeux, il était du genre... excentrique. Depuis bien des années, il s'habillait de cette façon et il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il valait mieux être différent plutôt que de ressembler à tout le monde.

« - **Et bien jeune Prince... Peut être vous êtes-vous levé plus tôt mais et moi alors ? Vous ne pensez donc pas au sommeil d'une vieille personne telle que moi ! Ah... ces jeunes. » **Dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Kallian eut une envie de lui répondre que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute mais il se retint ; il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une guerre verbale avec cet homme qui avait toujours le dernier mot. Quoi qu'il arrive, il savait vous rabaisser jusqu'à ce qu'aucun mot ne vous vienne en tête à part celui du "pardon".

L'homme se retourna aussitôt et avança vers son bureau.

« **- Votre Altesse, je vous conseillerais de ne pas traîner. On a du pain sur la planche en vue de vos prochains examens ! Et puis, je dois vous dire que vous restez tout aussi lamentable en arts de soin et de soutiens. Des révisions s'imposent ! »**

L'élève ne protesta pas. Il se contenta de s'avancer et de regarder autour de lui avec cet air plein de curiosité. Il connaissait la salle de classe par cœur mais il arrivait que le vieux mage ne la transforme à sa guise pour qu'elle corresponde mieux aux exercices qu'il donnait à ses étudiants. Ce grand Hayenthe se nommait Arzel et il était réputé pour sa grande puissance d'éther ainsi que pour ses longues expériences derrière lui. Encore plus âgé que l'Empereur, il avait été, à une période, le conseiller principal de l'ancien régent. Aujourd'hui, son rôle prenait moins d'envergure parce que s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'empire ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela, cependant, il restait une bonne oreille à écouter, selon Sorean.

Kallian prit place sur la seule chaise en plexi qui se trouvait près du bureau de Arzel. Visiblement, il avait déjà préparé la salle et il l'avait certainement fait la veille. Les meubles qui l'ornaient habituellement avaient été enlevés et des Hayenthes se tenaient au bout de la pièce. Cependant, ils ne bougeaient pas car il s'agissait de robots que le Prince avait déjà dû affronter au cours de ses leçons. Son maître lui avait conçu ces hommes mécaniques pour exploiter au maximum son potentiel et Kallian avait souvent eu du fil à retordre car ces robots n'étaient pas là que pour encaisser ils étaient pourvus de moyens d'attaques de type éther.

**« - Par quoi allons-nous commencer, Arzel ? »** Questionna le Dauphin.

Le vieil homme qui était assis à son bureau termina sa tasse de café ainsi que de griffonner des mots sur des bouts de papiers. Il leva les yeux vers l'interrogateur et fronça les sourcils pour finalement se lever de sa chaise. Ouvrant un tiroir, il happa de sa main gauche une télécommande noire avec de multiples boutons de toutes les couleurs.

**« - Mon garçon, je pense que vous devriez vous échauffer avec vos arts offensifs. Allez-y !**** » **Répondit-il en appuyant sur sa télécommande.

Un peu pris par surprise, le jeune garçon ne s'attendit pas à commencer directement la pratique. En temps normal, le vieux passait un peu de temps à lui donner des conseils avant de débuter mais là, il avait peut être jugé qu'il n'était pas temps pour de la conversation. En tout, il y avait six robots mais deux d'entre eux s'activèrent pour s'avancer vers l'élève. Un sourire machiavélique se dessinait sur leurs lèvres tandis que Kallian leva la main pour concentrer le flux d'éther ambiant que son corps pouvait accumuler. L'éther constituait une source d'énergie primordiale pour la survie de toutes les espèces peuplant le Titan de Bionis. Tout, dans ce monde, était composé de cette énergie on naissait d'éther et on mourrait en se transformant en de fines poussières d'éther. Par conséquent, tout le monde en possédait en son sein mais il n'est pas dit que tout le monde sache l'utiliser. Il s'agissait tout simplement d'un élément capital qui se mêlait à l'oxygène. Au fil des millénaires et des décennies, les plus doués avaient apprit à matérialiser cette source d'énergie en auras ou en techniques pour de multiples raisons.

Kallian choisit une attaque au hasard et il fut plutôt satisfait de commencer par des techniques offensives avec lesquelles il était le plus à l'aise. Une lumière jaune pâle s'émana de sa main et alla toucher les cibles en une explosion de chaleur. Une partie de la surface robotique des machines était noircie mais ils continuaient tout de même de fonctionner. Alors, l'enfant laissa dégager de son corps une aura orangée qui sembla lui donner un peu plus de pêche. Arzel, quant à lui, restait sagement au coin de la salle en observant son élève d'un œil inquisiteur. Ce n'était que le début mais il prenait déjà quelques notes sur son calepin. Puis, l'aura se dissipa tout d'un coup et le prince ne put bénéficier de sa force. Il savait qu'il avait du mal avec les arts de soutiens mais s'il voulait prouver sa valeur et augmenter son niveau, il fallait bien qu'il essaie. Tant pis il décida de jouer sur la vitesse et il attaquerait pile où il invoquerait son aura. C'est ce qu'il fit et lorsque la lueur orangée parcourut tout son corps, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour joindre ses deux mains et se concentrer sur sa boule de lumière. Celle-ci grandit en volume et montra sa puissance dans une explosion plus grande suivie d'un fracas de métal qui se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Les robots venaient d'être repoussés à quelques mètres plus loin et semblaient désorientés. Le jeune homme était fier de lui, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un échauffement. Il avait quand même su profiter de cette aura éphémère. Toutefois, cela ne paraissait pas au goût de son maître.

**« - Ri-di-cu-le ! Vous êtes censé utiliser cette aura pour plusieurs attaques d'affilées et pas une seule. Si vous deviez l'invoquer pour chaque coup que vous porterez à votre adversaire, votre énergie en sera vite gaspillée. »**

Le Dauphin tira une mine de déception et tenta une nouvelle fois sa chance. Mais cela sombra en un échec similaire au précédent. Il avait beau être déterminé mais la suite ne demeura pas mieux et il lui arriva même de devoir manquer sa cible par énervement. Il désirait tellement réussir que chaque échec le rendait nerveux et donc, moins concentré. Alors, les réflexions d'Arzel fusèrent de nouveau, comme des feuilles tombant de leur arbre à la moindre brise passagère. L'adolescent commençait à être agacé par ce genre de petits sermons. Ce vieil homme ne voyait-il donc pas les efforts qu'il essayait de faire ? Il avait toujours voulu le satisfaire en faisant de son mieux mais il n'était jamais encouragé, bien au contraire. Beaucoup disaient que ce genre de méthode provocatrice était la meilleure qui soit mais comment pouvait-on être motivé à aller jusqu'au bout lorsque l'on recevait une vague de blâmes ?

**« - Mais je n'y arrive pas, Arzel !** dit-il nerveusement**, l'éther s'amplifie puis se dissipe aussitôt. »**

Tout en observant son interlocuteur d'un regard accusateur, il commençait déjà à se sentir agacé alors que les leçons venaient à peine d'être commencées.

**« - Mais concentrez-vous, par Bionis ! C'est ce qu'il vous manque… vous ne pensez qu'à anéantir le robot et misez plus sur votre force que sur vos soutiens. Soyez concentré et répartissez votre énergie ! »**

Facile à dire qu'à faire, pensait le jeune garçon. Il ne tenta pas de répondre, savant que ce ne serait pas la peine de discuter d'avantage. Il retourna à sa partie pratique et tenta d'accumuler toute son énergie dans l'apparition de son art de soutiens. Il fronça les sourcils qui marquèrent l'emprunte de sa concentration et de son sérieux et ressentit le flux d'éther qui circulait en lui comme une substance qu'il aurait imbibé pour ensuite le ressortir par les pores de sa peau. Une aura orangée commença alors à l'entourer mais d'une lumière instable tantôt forte et tantôt faible, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver le juste milieu même si le petit s'appliquait à la rendre constante. Arzel, lui, n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour critiquer de nouveau ses manœuvres et l'agacer d'avantage. Selon lui, ce n'était sûrement pas satisfaisant pour passer le niveau supérieur et il devrait rapidement se remettre en question. Alors, durant quinze minutes, Kallian fut forcé d'invoquer des auras boostant ses capacités tout en peaufinant des techniques offensives qu'ils lançaient avec précision sur ses ennemis. Là-dessus, le maître des mages ne trouva rien à dire tant ses réflexes offensifs étaient plus que satisfaisants. Sur son bloc-note, il griffonnait quelques mots à chaque fois que son élève court-circuitait un ennemi mécanique. Ce n'est qu'au bout de trente cinq minutes que le Prince parvint à rallonger la durée d'une aura verte d'environ une seconde. Cette aura lui accentuait donc l'agilité durant trois petites secondes au lieu de deux et même si cela paraissait bien peu, c'était déjà un grand début pour lui. Seulement, ces progrès acharnés lui valurent l'appauvrissement de son corps en éther. Il finit par s'effondrer d'épuisement sur une chaise que venait de lui tirer Arzel puis il souffla à un rythme régulier pour se calmer. Il lui arrivait parfois de pratiquer de manière intense mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que l'approche de son examen rendait les choses encore plus corsées. Passant une main dans sa chevelure, il repoussa les mèches argentées qui venaient se coller à sa peau par les gouttelettes d'eau que son corps écoulait après une montée de température qui se manifestait encore. Les joues rouges, il n'avait qu'une envie plonger tout son être dans l'eau fraîche de la Mer d'Eryth et même si un poisson venait à l'agresser, cela lui serait bien égal.

Arzel s'approcha de son apprenti et tendit une main droite chargée en une boule d'éther bleue qui scintillait tout autour de ses doigts. Puis, il la dirigea vers le torse de celui-ci qui reçut un flux puissant d'énergie le remplir peu à peu. C'était un art de soin parfaitement bien utilisé, une technique que Kallian ne maîtriserait pas avant longtemps. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas vraiment ce qui se rapportait aux arts de soutiens et le fait qu'il échoue dans ce domaine ne pouvait que renforcer le mince mépris qu'il éprouvait à cet égard. Il admettait tout de même leur utilité mais seulement en provenance d'une personne externe à lui.

**« - Bon, je pense que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. On ne peut pas dire que c'est merveilleux mais mieux vaut tenir une seconde de plus que zéro. Je me demande si vous tiendrez longtemps à l'examen et c'est ce qui me rend douteux quant à votre participation à celui-ci. Sachez que cette année, vous ne serez pas soumis à une évaluation individuelle. Elle s'effectuera en groupe. Votre Père privilégie la solidarité dans les rangs de l'armée Hayenthes donc nous devons nous soumettre aux nouvelles réformes d'éducation. »**

Le jeune garçon tenta de cacher sa surprise il était au courant de ces fameuses réformes disciplinaires mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'elles concerneraient les examens de passage de niveau supérieur. Sur le coup, il sentit un mal aise le parcourir et il savait bien d'où cela venait.

**« - Aussi, cela signifiera que la difficulté de ces évals augmenteront vu que vous serez plusieurs sur un même parcours. Cela dit…mmmh, tiens, tiens…Ils ont rapporté un gros morceau ces soldats… »**

Arzel venait de détourner la tête vers la fenêtre qui était située sur sa droite. Kallian n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour faire de même. Ils étaient situés en hauteur, dans l'une des plus hautes tours de Alcamoth donc une vue entière de la cour leur faisait face. En effet, au centre de cette cour, près de la porte d'entrée de la voie de Melfica, un rassemblement de nombreuses personnes entourait une chose violacée et grise qui reposait au milieu du troupeau d'hommes et de femmes. Le Prince écarquilla les yeux et crispa ses doigts contre le mur il avait souvent entendu parler de ces choses mais jamais ils n'en avaient vu un en vrai. A chaque fois que les soldats de l'empire en rapportaient, la mère du Dauphin l'empêchait d'aller voir ce spectacle. Elle disait que cela risquait de l'effrayer même s'ils étaient morts. Et là, aujourd'hui, il avait enfin pu en apercevoir un en réel et non pas dans les livres de bibliothèques.

**« - C'est un Télessia, n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda t-il alors qu'il connaissait pertinemment la réponse.

**« - Oui. Cela faisait plus de sept mois qu'on en avait pas capturé. Faut dire que c'est coriace ces bestioles et je ne compte même plus le nombre de personnes qui ont pleuré les morts de leur famille à cause de missions d'extermination de ce type qui ont finit par mal tourner. »**

Kallian ne répondit rien il était vrai que ces créatures étaient loin d'être des animaux que l'on pourrait facilement domestiquer. Il arrivait que quelques uns de ces Télessia viennent s'attaquer aux habitants d'Alcamoth lorsqu'ils s'aventuraient trop sur la Mer d'Eryth mais depuis quelques années, on n'en voyait plus trop dans les alentours. Dès qu'ils essayaient de franchir Alcamoth, les systèmes de sécurité agissaient en conséquences et les affaiblissaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent au sol et que les soldats Hayenthes puissent les achever. Il y a des siècles de cela, les Hayenthes et les Télessia étaient de bons partenaires. Ils étaient plus ou moins de la même race bien que l'apparence des Hayenthes se soit modifiée au fil des générations. Mais à la base, les ancêtres des habitants de cet empire prenaient la forme de Télessia. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, ces créatures ont fini par se montrer plus agressifs au fil du temps et sans qu'on ne puisse en définir la raison exacte. On ne pouvait que supposer certaines choses et le fait qu'on ne puisse pas déterminer la véracité de ces hypothèses ne permettait à personne d'affirmer quoi que ce soit. Il fut un temps où un rassemblement appelé Ordre de Bionis eut été crée dans le but d'assurer la défense de ce monde en cas de problèmes. Cette Ordre se composait d'Hayenthes et leur pouvoir était conséquent. On raconte qu'ils utilisaient autrefois la puissance des Télessia pour faire régner la paix sur Bionis. C'était donc majoritairement ces personnes qui contrôlaient ces bêtes et aujourd'hui, cet ordre n'existait plus pour ses pratiques peu orthodoxes. Quand il s'agissait d'obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient, les membres de cet ordre étaient prêts à tout même à enfreindre les lois ou à aller au-delà des limites imposées par l'empire. Cela faisait maintenant des siècles que cela n'était plus et pourtant, les penseurs avançaient la théorie que les Télessia avaient trouvé ce côté agressif à cause de cette Ordre qui avait certainement abusé de leur influence sur ces créatures. Quoi qu'il en soit, tous ces faits étaient inscrits dans les manuels de l'histoire de Bionis en tant que mythe que l'on apprenait de nos jours aux jeunes enfants, qu'ils soient Hom, Nopon ou Hayenthe. L'histoire restait universelle et c'était là, la base commune de tous les peuples de ce monde. Mais il faut savoir que l'existence de l'Ordre est devenue plus incertaine au fil des générations et même l'enfant de Sorean Antiqua pensait que cela n'était qu'une simple légende d'Alcamoth.

Kallian quitta la fenêtre des yeux et se tourna vers Arzel qui venait de lui faire savoir qu'il pouvait partir de la pièce. Il s'exécuta et regagna le chemin du retour qui le mena à la salle des transporteurs où les faisceaux de lumières, qu'il avait aperçu une heure avant, l'illuminaient de nouveau. Il trouvait ce spectacle plutôt joli mais beaucoup trop piquant pour les yeux et il pensa que Arzel devrait revoir ses goûts en matière de décoration. Il emprunta le transporteur qui le conduisit presque instantanément à la fontaine de l'Espoir. Songeant y trouver Ultan qui l'attendait comme toujours chaque matin, il fut surpris de ne pas l'apercevoir. Il observa autour de lui en espérant le voir à proximité, ou au moins entrain de discuter avec une autre personne, mais ses efforts furent vins. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal il aurait un peu plus de liberté durant un instant. Cela lui manquait souvent ces petites balades en solo, sans être accompagné de valets ou de gardes qui ne manquaient pas de le coller pour que rien ne lui arrive.

C'est alors qu'il décida d'aller voir d'un peu plus près le groupe de gens qui entouraient le cadavre du Télessia à l'entrée de la voie de Melfica. Même depuis la fontaine, il percevait la cacophonie de ces gens qui discutaient à voix haute. Il s'approcha de cette foule sans se fier aux paires de yeux qui se tournaient lentement vers lui avec une certaine curiosité qui se lisait facilement sur leur visage. A son passage, les gens s'écartèrent légèrement pour lui faire de la place et c'est ainsi qu'il put se frayer un chemin facilement jusqu'au cadavre du Télessia. Comparable à un oiseau planant comme une raie, cette créature était dotée d'ailes et son teint violacé disparaissait petit à petit pour laisser place à une couleur grisâtre qui signifiait son passage à l'agonie. Cette bête avait beaucoup souffert à cause des défenses de l'empire, Kallian le sentait. Pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire ces Télessia pouvaient s'avérer dangereux s'ils pénétraient ici. Il analysa la bête dans toute sa splendeur et il aurait voulu la toucher mais il savait que s'il le faisait, il se ferait tancer. Seulement, cela l'intriguait tellement qu'il ne parvint pas à s'en détacher du regard. La créature n'avait pas de yeux ou d'oreilles mais possédait des antennes au-dessus de la tête qui faisaient guise de capteurs avec lesquels elle pouvait se repérer dans l'environnement et percevoir toutes les vibrations et fréquences sonores. D'ailleurs, une lueur verte vint défiler sur les capteurs du Télessia mais il sembla que personne d'autre ne l'ait remarqué. Pourtant, cela ne s'arrêta pas là puisque le jeune homme ressentit aussitôt une drôle de sensation lui traverser l'esprit. Un frisson d'effroi…

_Je lis en toi, je sais qui tu es. Prépares-toi et prends garde…_

Une voix presque mécanique venait de lui répéter cette phrase deux fois d'affilée. Interloquée, il se tourna afin de vérifier qui venait de lui dire cela. Toutefois, personne n'était susceptible de lui avoir parlé… Les habitants étaient entrain de discuter entre eux et cette voix mécanique ne pouvait provenir d'eux. Et puis, elle paraissait si proche. Qui lisait en lui ? Pourquoi se préparer et se mettre en garde ? Instinctivement, il se tourna vers le Télessia il était complètement gris.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule mais le Prince ne se retourna pas malgré sa surprise.

**« - Vous devriez rentrer au Palais, Votre Altesse. La première consort, votre mère, ne serait pas satisfaite de vous savoir ici. »**

C'était un garde impérial qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Evidemment, à chaque fois qu'on le voyait seul, on lui sautait dessus comme si une catastrophe surviendrait suite à sa présence. Il quitta la créature inerte du regard et s'apprêta à retourner sur ses pas quand une voix un peu grave et féminine s'éleva :

**« - Non, non, ne vous en faites pas. Le jeune prince est désormais sous ma responsabilité. Je pense que Dame Yumea n'y verra aucun désagrément. »**

**« - Lorithia… »**

Kallian se dégagea de la petite étreinte du garde et se tourna vers la nouvelle arrivée. Une Hayenthe vêtue d'une armure rouge et marron s'approcha du groupe de personnes qui baissa le ton dès qu'elle parvient à leur hauteur. Les cheveux retenus par un cache assorti aux tons chaud de son armure, seules deux mèches rebelles contournaient son visage allongé et pointu. Ses yeux bleus reflétaient désormais le garde impérial vers qui elle se tourna en arborant un sourire espiègle. Lorithia était une femme importante dans la société puisqu'elle n'était pas une simple citoyenne qui se contentait de ses droits civiques. Elle avait beaucoup d'expérience derrière elle et on ignorait d'ailleurs son âge exact. Malgré ses traits jeunes, il était certain qu'elle avait déjà vécu des siècles et ainsi connu les anciens régimes aux temps anciens de Alcamoth. De ce fait, elle avait acquis beaucoup de connaissances et de compétences au cours de sa vie, ce qui firent d'elle la Chancelière et la dirigeante du département des recherches du Ministère. Par conséquent, ses hautes responsabilités lui avaient valu le respect et le soutien de ses compères. Ambitieuse et déterminée, elle n'avait jamais baissé les bras quelque soit les soucis économiques de la ville. L'empereur et sa femme lui portaient donc une grande confiance.

**« - Bien… Que la responsabilité de Son Altesse soit vôtre. »** Fut forcé de répondre le garde.

Lorithia ne répliqua guère et se contenta de son même sourire alors qu'elle posa la main sur l'épaule de Kallian, comme pour indiquer qu'il était désormais sous ta tutelle. Elle le tira doucement vers elle pour l'inciter à bien vouloir la suivre. C'est ce qu'il fit, satisfait d'échapper à la foule qui ne cessait de le regarder. Ils empruntèrent l'escalator de l'entrée de la voie de Melfica pour rejoindre l'étage supérieur de la cour. Le garçon ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois et pensait bien qu'on le mènerait à ses appartements. Seulement, une fois en haut, Lorithia ne monta pas les quelques marches qui conduisait au hall du Palais et se contenta de se tourner vers les petits jardins qui faisaient office de décoration de ce même Palais. Bien que surpris, il ne dit rien et prit la décision de la suivre pour ne pas rater l'occasion de pouvoir rester un peu plus à l'extérieur. Elle invita Kallian à s'asseoir sur un des bancs pendant qu'elle faisait signe à quelques personnes de bien vouloir s'en aller, comme s'ils les gênaient fortement alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à trois mètres plus loin. Notre jeune protagoniste, lui, put profiter de la vue du Télessia encore couché à plat sur le sol et entouré de gens qui exprimaient encore leur surprise à l'égard de ce cadavre. Les gardes commençaient enfin à vouloir qu'ils rentrent chez eux afin qu'ils puissent transporter le corps de la créature au département des recherches.

**« - Ce spectacle vous fascine, Votre Altesse ? » **Dit Lorithia, sur un ton assez suave.

Kallian ne bougea pas mais il se demanda bien dans quel sens cette question était tournée. Aux dernières nouvelles, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour ces créatures mais de la part de Lorithia, il savait que cette question pouvait cacher un but ironique. A ses yeux, elle était une femme dévouée à l'Empire, effectuant toujours son travail avec soin, bienveillante mais qui ressortait souvent un certain côté malicieux, et cynique. On pouvait aussi lui accorder un brin de sensualité ou encore un caractère tordu et énigmatique. Oui, derrière ses airs se tapissaient bien des mystères. Elle ne se confiait presque jamais et lorsqu'elle le faisait, ce n'était que pour débiter des choses bien superficielles mais rien de bien concrets sur sa vie. Elle disait que cela était trop riche en évènements pour être raconté à la va-vite. Kallian avait un jour essayé d'en savoir plus à son propos mais elle ne répondait jamais clairement à ces interrogations et détournait ensuite la conversation. Pourtant, lui, devait répondre à Sa question quelle ironie du sort.

**« - Non… C'est juste que… je n'en aie jamais vu en vrai. »** Répondit-il, légèrement gêné.

Son interlocutrice lâcha un petit rire impudent qu'elle voulut amical. Elle balaya une mèche de ses cheveux qui osait lui frôler la joue et relança la discussion.

**« - La première consort est peut-être un peu trop dur à propos de cela. Et puis, vous allez un jour devoir régner sur Alcamoth et vous connaîtrez, de cette façon, des épreuves bien plus difficiles que la vue d'un seul Télessia. » **

Elle n'avait pas tort : depuis sa naissance, il était l'héritier légitime du trône de son père et par conséquent, il connaîtrait des choses tout aussi compliquées les unes que les autres au cours de son règne. Sa mère le protégeait trop à son goût mais il comprenait malgré tout ce comportement maternel. De toute évidence, il était trop respectueux envers celle-ci pour contester les restrictions qu'elle lui imposait. Seuls les autres personnes au service de sa famille pouvaient connaître ses tendances rebelles.

**« - Je ne peux que vous approuver, Lorithia. »**

La femme sourit de nouveau et un petit silence s'installa entre ces deux-là. Les soldats s'étaient procurés un appareil pouvant créer une plateforme de lumière où ils déplacèrent la bête inerte dessus. Kallian suivait son mouvement tout en se remémorant de l'étrange sensation qui l'avait entouré lorsqu'il l'avait observé de près. Puis, la plateforme s'éleva sans bruit vers l'étage où nos deux personnages se trouvaient à présent.

**« - Je suppose qu'on vous a apprit lors de votre cursus scolaire que nous, les Hayenthes, descendions des Télessia, est-ce correct ? »**

Le Prince se tourna vers son accompagnatrice et la dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était vrai qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de simples créatures que l'on trouve dans la partie supérieure du Titan Bionis. Un jour, alors que Maitre Arkel lui avait fait un cours d'Histoire, il avait apprit que les Télessia étaient de très anciennes créatures chargées de protéger ce monde en cas de nécessité et qu'ils étaient les plus vieux ancêtres des Hayenthes avant qu'ils n'évoluent en une espèce dotée de d'avantage d'intelligence et de sens plus concrets tels que la bouche, la vue et l'ouïe qui substituaient les capteurs des Télessia.

**« - Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il m'a été enseigné : Ils ne sont que notre forme primitive. »**

**« - En effet mais ils ne sont pas primitifs sur tous les points. La preuve réside même dans la puissance qu'ils accumulent en accumulant de l'éther. Même beaucoup des nôtres n'ont rien pu faire face à leur pouvoir dévastateur. Et puis, ils sont bien plus que des ancêtres très lointains. »**

Du coin de l'œil, elle le scruta du regard en anticipant déjà la réaction curieuse du prince.

**« - Au fond, ces bêtes ont sûrement laissé des traces en nous. »**

Kallian ne dit rien. Il ne voyait pas tellement où elle voulait en venir si ce n'était un lien mental qui les unissait, Hayenthes et Télessia. S'il tel était ce qu'elle avait dit, alors il ne pouvait que lui accorder cette affirmation. Ce lien mental, il l'avait ressenti et même s'il préférait ne pas mettre de côté le fait que son imagination lui avait joué des tours, il trouvait cette expérience à la fois effrayante et excitante.

**« - Je pense savoir de quoi vous voulez parler. »**

**« Ah, vraiment ? »** dit Lorithia en arquant d'un sourcil, piquée à son tour par la curiosité.

Le garçon n'eut guère le temps de lui répondre alors qu'une autre voix vint se mêler à leur conversation, appelant l'adolescent. Il reconnut celle-ci comme étant celle de Ultan et il n'en fut pas surpris de sa présence, bien au contraire, il se demanda avec agacement pourquoi ce valet l'avait laissé seul au beau milieu de la cour. Ce dernier arriva en hâtant le pas et en s'inclinant légèrement vers la dirigeante du département des recherches qui ne lui rendit son salut que par un sourire forcé. Le jeune Dauphin se tourna vers le nouveau arrivant et demeura impassible. Puis, il lui jeta un regard noir et le valet baissa le regard pour ne pas affronter les éclairs qui allaient certainement briller dans le regard du petit.

**« - Je vous prie d'accepter mes plus plates excuses, Votre Altesse, **commença Ultan sur un léger ton. **Mais j'ai également le plaisir de vous annoncer que votre père a bien voulu nous accorder cette journée pour une excursion à la Mer d'Eryth ! »**

Lorsque les mots « excursions » et « Mer d'Eryth » parvinrent jusqu'aux oreilles du prince, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son père venait d'accepter que son fils aille se promener là-bas alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de monstres que cet endroit manquait ? Sur le coup, il aurait pu croire que son serviteur venait de lui faire une plaisanterie de mauvais goût mais Ultan n'était pas de ce genre, ou plutôt, ses blagues n'étaient pas de ce genre-là. Les bêtises qu'il pouvait raconter ne pouvait être que des devinettes stupides ou des jeux de mots à la noix que les amis se racontaient entre eux. Kallian, qui n'avait pas d'amis, n'appréciait que très peu ce type d'humour même s'il lui était déjà arrivé de rire aux blagues de son valet. Finalement, il préféra y croire et offrir à son subordonné, un de ses grands sourires de satisfaction qui rendait son visage si beau et si angélique.

**« - Fantastique, Ultan ! Peut-on y aller maintenant ? »** Répliqua t-il sans cacher son impatience.

D'un mouvement théâtral et enjoué, le valet répondit répondit :

**« - Pourquoi patienter, Votre Altesse alors que j'ai déjà préparé votre panier repas ? Allons-y ! »**

**« - Hum… Je vais vous laisser, j'ai quelques recherches à mener. Bonne journée. » **Conclut Lorithia avant de s'en aller des jardins.

* * *

><p><em>Au même moment, quelques lueurs vertes éclairaient les parois d'un lieu sombre et froid. Trois ombres floues se dessinaient sur le sol, l'une d'entre elle plus imposante que les autres. Les bruits de leur pas raisonnèrent alors qu'ils avançaient tous au même rythme jusqu'à s'arrêter vers un nouveau corridor où la lumière du jour était visible à l'extrémité de celui-ci. L'ombre imposante se stoppa en compagnie des deux autres et prit la parole lorsque le raisonnement de leurs pas ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir.<em>

**« - Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ? Nous comptons sur toi. Cette opération est même beaucoup moins difficile que ce qu'il adviendra de nos prochains objectifs. Je te conseille de ne pas échouer si tu ne veux pas subir _Sa_ colère. » **Déclara une voix dure et froide.

**« - Je sais. Mais j'y arriverais, au nom du peuple d'Alcamoth.** » Répondit une autre ombre sur un ton presque chantant.

La troisième ombre, elle, s'approcha de la seconde, tendit le bras avant de murmurer.

**« - On est jamais trop surs. »**

Puis, la seconde ombre se trouva seule alors que les deux autres repartirent sur leur pas raisonnant, sur un rythme synchro.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de Fin :<strong>

Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre 2 ! C'est là que commence vraiment l'intrigue avec des éléments mystères qui la constitue. J'ai pris un certain plaisir à décrire la scène d'entraînement avec Arzel que j'imaginais comme un personnage fort mais irritable, un stéréotype de la vieille personne qui aime sa tranquillité et qui n'hésite pas à cracher sur les jeunes générations. Mais je pense qu'au fond, il doit peut-être les apprécier sans le montrer ?

Bref, j'ai également plus ou moins des idées sur l'issue de cette fanfiction mais je laisse souvent place à l'improvisation car il m'arrive de trouver de nouvelles idées au dernier moment. Je pense pouvoir publier un chapitre par mois environ, donc je vous attends au chapitre 3... au mois de mai ? Et si vous avez des questions à propos de la fic, ma Mp est libre.

Au revoir ! :D


End file.
